


Confidence (Side A)

by Kitty_Savella



Series: Confidence [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 02:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13603944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitty_Savella/pseuds/Kitty_Savella
Summary: Hermione needs to pluck up her courage.





	Confidence (Side A)

**Author's Note:**

> One way Hermione manages to pluck up her courage.

Confidence (Side A)

Today was the day she was going to pluck up all of her courage and go grab what she wanted. She wouldn’t take “no” as an answer.

_Knock. Knock._

As soon as the door opened, she launched into her prepared speech. “Severus, it’s past time we put away our petty differences and latch onto our similarities. We are similar in our pursuit of knowledge and our inability to suffer fools. So, tomorrow night, we are going to dinner. I’ll see you here at seven.”

The moment she finished speaking, she turned on her heel and left the dungeons at a rapid clip, back straight and head held high.

She did not turn to look back at Severus to see how he took her news. Because of this, she did not see Severus’ bemused smile.

Tomorrow would probe whether or not her speech had any effect on Severus. She had faith that tomorrow’s dinner would be the beginning of something amazing.


End file.
